Fiend
|diff★☆=★★★★★★ |image= |titles=Demonic Titan, Bies |names=Rajang but antlers |species=Relict |habitats=Hanged Mortal's Forest |size=Very Large |relations=none |move=Hypnotization |elements=None |ailments= |weaknesses= |creator=Rathalosaurus rioreurensis with permission from Chaoarren; originally by CD Projekt Red. }} Fiends are Relicts first introduced in an expansion for Monster Hunter - Fusion of Eras. Physiology Fiends bear almost no resemblance to most of the creatures known in both Old and New World, their stance and bodily features looking vaguely similar to some of the simian Fanged Beasts. Their facial features can best be described as looking like a deer's or goat's, albeit with large fangs and a third eye located in the center of the monster's forehead. They possess large, complexly branched antlers and patches of fur scattered over parts of their bodies, namely a large portion of the back, their elbows, as well as the area over their hooves and in their "crotches". Interestingly, they have large, three-fingered hands on their forelimbs, while possessing cloven hooves on their hindlimbs. Their forelegs are longer than the hind legs, giving Fiends a stance vaguely similar to Rajang or Blangonga. They have a long tail that ends in a puffed tip. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Fiends are strong and powerful predators, surpassing most known monsters in strength, agility and even speed. Only similarly strong monsters like Deviljho or Silver Rathalos could potentially harm a Fiend, should a fight ensue. Interestingly, Fiends seem to especially dislike the Leshen, as hey will relentlessly pursue it should it invade the Fiend's territory. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Fiends do not tolerate any large monsters within their territories, especially not other predators. Herbivore monsters like Duramboros have been reported to avoid a Fiend. In their world, Fiends display similar behavior, defending territories with all their might. Turf Wars As of now, no Turf Wars are reported, as most monsters will go out of their way to avoid a Fiend. An interaction between Leshen and a Fiend is yet to be seen. Tracks A Fiend can leave three types of tracks behind. Their footprints, scratch marks on trees or rocks - "Bizarre Scratch" - as well as parts of their fur - "Bizarre Brown Fur" -, which they drop when for example rubbing their backs against objects. Special Locale Interactions No reports. Special Behavior No reports. Abilities A Fiend can attack in a wide variety of ways, all of them devastating in power. Most commonly, they attack potential threats with heavy blows from their spiky antlers, claw swipes, charges or hoof kicks. However, should an individual suddenly stand still, unprepared hunters are advised to run away as fast as possible. The fiend is then trying to hypnotize its prey. This is the Fiend's most powerful weapon, as it is a sort of magic that hunters can barely protect themselves from. Should a hunter be caught by the hypnotization, their vision will darken suddenly, with only the floor directly beneath their feet and the Fiend's glowing eye being visible. The Fiend then seemingly disappears, only to resurface right behind the hunter, to deliver a very powerful strike - most commonly, a strong charge. Description Rage and Tired States *'Enraged:' The Fiend roars loudly and paws the ground twice. It huffs a steamy cloud, its eyes glow eerily. *'Tired:' The monster stands still and drools for a very short time, before shaking its head, roaring and entering Rage Mode. Interactions with Alternate Status Effects Fiends are incredibly strong, durable creatures and thus are almost immune to any diseases or viruses. Mounts The mount animation is unique for this monster, as it will try to shake off the hunter with extreme violence. A Fiend's head is not accessible because of the large antlers. Attacks *'Note:' Flashpods will stop working on a Fiend after repeated usage, similar to Tempered Monsters. S-Rank *'Roar:' Lifts its head up before emitting a loud and deep roar. *'Taunt:' Paws the ground and growls, shaking its head. *'Antler Swipe:' Swiftly moves its head to one side, hitting whatever is in front of it with the large antlers. *'Kick:' Should a hunter be behind the Fiend, it will kick them with one leg. *'Claw Swipe:' Quickly swipes one clawed hand through the air. Causes bleeding. *'Dual Kick:' Should the hunter be behind the Fiend, it will quickly kick them with its hooves. *'Advanced Claw Swipe:' Lifts one arm, before violently slashing through the air, launching the hunter away. Causes bleeding. *'Circular Antler Swipe:' Slashes its antlers through the air while turning around. *'Forward Hit:' Lowers its head and jumps forward, attempting to hit the target at point black with its antlers. *'Check!' The monster will hurl its front side at the hunter. *'Shaking Your Head:' The Fiend will walk forward while violently moving its head from side to side. *'Bite:' Raises and shakes its head before snapping forward. *'Double Bite:' Shakes its head, snaps its teeth together and bites through the air twice in quick succession. The Fiend can turn around before the second bite. *'Counter Attack:' Should the monster be heavily staggered, it will launch its body forward, countering the hunter's attack. *'Dual Claw Swipe:' The Fiend raises its front half only to quickly lower it again, slashing through the air with its claws. *'Charge:' Raises its head and roars, pawing the ground twice. The Fiend then dashes forward in an attempt to hit anything in its way. Causes bleeding. The monster can turn around twice and continue charging. *'Pin:' Jumps forward and slashes one claw through the air. Should a hunter be hit by this, the Fiend will pin them with one claw and stare at them. This causes the hunter to become hypnotized and almost defenseless to the final blow - a stab with the antlers. *'Hypnotization:' The Fiend suddenly stands still, as the camera pans out and the ground starts to tremble. Its central eye suddenly flashes red, as the aforementioned hypnosis effects take place. The Fiend then prepares one of its most devastating attacks, the Trampling Charge. This attack can only be prevented by either staggering the monster or using a flashpod. *'Trampling Charge:' Once hypnotized, the fiend will swiftly move out the hunter's very limited vision. Suddenly, it unleashes an extremely loud roar, before audibly pawing the ground and running towards the hunter at breakneck speed, head lowered. This attack causes incredible damage, usually resulting in a faint. Should the hunter recover, the fiend will attack very quickly by seemingly teleporting until the effects of the hypnosis wear off, taking advantage of the hunter's limited vision. Rage Mode The Fiend's hypnosis will take less time to affect the hunter, while the monster itself receives a large boost in both speed and attack power. Additionally, it can perform its Trembling Charge outside of hypnosis. *'Charged Claw Slam:' The Fiend roars, before rearing and lifting one claw into the air. It will then use all of its might to violently slam the claw down, tearing the ground up and sending boulders flying. Causes bleeding and Stun. *'Charged Up Run:' The Fiend will roar even louder than normal, paw the ground thrice, before dashing forward even faster and turning around once. It finishes this attack by slamming its head into the target, sending them flying. Causes bleeding. Music Theme Breakable Parts *Left antler chipped **Left antler broken in half *Right antler chipped *Left claw wounded *Right claw wounded *Back wounded *Face damaged **Right eye slashed out Carves WIP Equipment *'Note:' Some of its items are needed to fully upgrade the Witcher Silver Sword and Zireael. WIP Quests *'Note:' To read the full story of the The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt collaboration, please click here. |-|Special Assignments= Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Cutscenes Introductory Hunt Cutscene Trivia *It is thought that the Fiend's great animosity towards the Leshen is from it having ripped the Fiend out of its proper territory, namely the swamps ov Velen. **Nobody knows why the Leshen would do so, but it is believed that something very powerful has caused it to come to this world. **Geralt of Rivia this time chose to come to this world, with the help of Ciri. She must have sensed the sudden surge in energy that caused the Leshen and Fiend to come to this world. *A Fiend does not need to prey on anything during the hunt, as its tired phase only takes mere seconds to wear off again. Notes *Bies, as the fiend is called in the polish version of "The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt", is widely considered to be a synonym of czart or czort (chort) - a demon from Slavic mythology, who, after Christianization of the Slavonic nations, is often associated with the devil. Category:Monster Creation